Sick Days
by Knight of zero666
Summary: Au Lelouch is sick and guess who deosn't believe him?


Sick Days

I wish I owned Code Geass then Lelouch would totally be coming back for about forty more seasons because I want it to go on forever and ever. But sadly I do not and that is why I write fan fiction. In this Au Nunnally can see and walk.

"Lulu come on you said you were going to take me out today." She complained trying to get him to come over after school desperately.

"I'm sorry Kallen but I can't I don't feel so good." He said trying sound normal.

"Don't fake it Lelouch." She said getting a little angry with him "you promised me after last week already." She explained not hiding her anger. "You call that an excuse your just faking it." She snapped.

"I know but" he said as someone snatched his phone as the call ended.

"That's enough Lelouch."

Nunnally spoke up "you need your rest alright" she said starring at him as she walked out the room taking his phone with her leaving Lelouch to lay on his bed to rest.

That jerk hung up on me Kallen thought trying to cool down, as she called him again but no one picked up. Damn you Lelouch she cursed inside her head wishing she was in front of him so she could give him a piece of her mind as she pictured him getting on his knees begging for forgiveness. She walked out of her room outside walking to Ashford Academy.

As she arrived at the school she waited for Lelouch after a few minutes she began to get angry damn it Lelouch your late she thought getting angrier. As the bell rang she ran to class making it a little late thinking that when she saw Lelouch she would kill him for making her be late again.

"Ms. Kozuki your late" the teacher said as she arrived at the door.

"I'm sorry but…."

"But nothing you have detention" he said not showing any sympathy.

"But that's not fair."

"I don't wanna here it take a seat." He said pointing at one as Kallen walked over thinking about how much she wanted to kill Lelouch. After class Kallen walked out as she spotted Suzaku as she gripped his arm. "Where's Lelouch?" She demanded.

"He's not here today he sounded sick when he called me earlier."

So he got you to go with his plan too she thought "So where is he?"

"I don't know maybe home resting." He said in a sarcastic way.

"Right." Kallen said waiting for Lelouch to come out of nowhere to surprise her as she stood their with Suzaku not saying a word until he walked off.

"Alright Kallen I'll see you later." He said leaving as Kallen stood their for awhile waiting until she gave up walking away.

She walked into the student council meeting room when she saw, Shirley and Milly as she noticed Shirley had cookies that were still warm as she smelled them.

"What are those for?" Kallen asked her curious.

"No one" Shirley said trying putting them behind her holding them behind her hands.

"Well I thought you would know Kallen?" Milly said looking at her. "Lulu's sick and well Shirley baked him cookies for him." The blonde explained as a blush spread over her face.

"Madam President." Shirley said shyly.

Kallen looked at Shirley, she wasn't unaware that the carrot top had feelings for her boyfriend but she didn't think she would do this especially in front of her, "you know he's probably just faking it." Kallen said.

"No we talked last night and well his voice was fading Kallen" Shirley explained looking worried.

"He's always two steps of everyone" the redhead said thinking that Lelouch did really think this one through.

"You really think Lelouch would do all this just to not take you out today" Milly asked crossing her arms starring at the redhead as she sat on the table.

"Well yeah remember that one time he faked the chemical thing in chemistry class so the test would get canceled."

"Wait he did that" Shirley asked dumbfound.

Kallen nodded.

"Well I need to thank him even more I wasn't ready for that test either." She said with a cheerful smile of her own.

"That does make since but still I don't think he would go this far Kallen." The Ashford heiress spoke.

"You don't know him like I do he's playing a good part too he hasn't picked up my calls." Kallen explained knowing him "he'll probably say Nunnally took his phone from him or his mom" she said crossing her arms.

"Maybe but still I'm going to go see him at his house." Shirley said walking out the room leaving Kallen and Milly on their own to talk on their own.

Nunnally walked in seeing Kallen and Milly.

"Oh Nana their you are." Milly said starring at her.

"Yeah I had to work a little extra for getting here late."

"Where's your brother at?" The Japanese girl asked.

"He's home sick Kallen."

"So he tricked you too." Kallen said shaking her head.

"Huh he really is sick Kallen he was coughing all day yesterday and he's drinking medicine."

"Well why doesn't he answer my calls or text me then?" Kallen asked.

"Well I…" she said taking off her bag "took his phone so he could rest" Nunnally finished showing her his phone.

"You mean he really is sick?" Kallen screamed seeing his phone.

Nunnally nodded "I'm sorry about earlier Kallen I took the phone away from him telling him to get his rest?" she explained.

Kallen was left dumbfound. "Is he alright?"

"Yeah he's just resting right now Kallen."

"Is he home alone?"

"Yeah I was going to miss but he told me to come to school so when I'm sick I can miss."

"Milly can you make up an excuse so I can miss the rest of my classes."

"Yeah go ahead." Milly said as Kallen took off running.

Kallen made it to the Lamperouge household as she knocked on the door she waited until the doorknob turned as she starred at a sick Lelouch as he looked paler "Lulu you are sick." She said a little shocked.

"Yeah I…." he said in a weak voice before he could finish..

Kallen wrapped her arms around him I'm sorry "I didn't believe you can you forgive me?"

"Yeah Kallen…" he said as she pushed her finger onto his lips.

"Don't speak." She said leading him back to his room. She laid him on his bed as she noticed the cookie bag Shirley had earlier. She was here I should have brought him something as it rang in her head.

Lelouch noticed as her eyes were on the brown bag that Shirley had brought him earlier. "Kallen" Lelouch called her with a voice that she could barely here.

"Lulu don't…." she said only for him to press his finger against her lips as he moved his head closer to her ear.

"It's fine all I need is you." He said as a blush spread over her face. She nodded laying him down on his bed. She grabbed a cookie from the bag feeding him one.

She starred at him as he seemed so peaceful for a moment she felt guilty for not believing him earlier when he said he was sick. She laid beside him as she felt an arm around her waist as she turned to face Lelouch as he gave her a warm smile that made her blush again. She leaned her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer as she pulled a blanket over them as they dazed off.

Ashford Academy

"Ms. Kozuki" the teacher shouted feeling enraged that's it she's going to have detention until the end of the school year if I have it my way he thought.


End file.
